<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Vibes by 22_Ti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420774">Good Vibes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti'>22_Ti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, F/F, Fun, Light-Hearted, Payback, Practical Jokes, Toys, Vibrators, vibrating dildos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious things are happening in Aubrey’s bedroom. Perhaps Buzz Lightyear doesn’t always go back to being just a toy when humans come back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aubrey walked into the empty house and tossed her keys in the bowl on the table beside the front door. She laid her satchel and overcoat on the kitchen bar and opened the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of chilled water. As she leaned against the counter, she realized an odd noise was coming from her bedroom on the main floor, like something rolling around against wood.</p><p>When she entered her bedroom, the sound was clearly coming from her bedside table. She took a seat on her bed and pulled open the drawer. Her vibrator was somehow on and rolling back and forth in the nearly empty drawer. Despite nobody being with her, Aubrey blushed as she grabbed the vibrator and twisted it off. She couldn’t help but wonder how the hell the toy had gotten turned on.</p><p>The night before, Aubrey had been in a particularly amorous mood and had her activities interrupted when she heard Chloe come in after a late-night date with her new girlfriend. The blonde quickly twisted the vibrator off and tossed it in her bedside drawer right before Chloe busted into her room to excitedly share about her night out with Beca. “She’s upstairs right now. I think she’s going to spend the night if that’s okay.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded despite not being exactly fond of Beca. Aubrey felt the brunette was snarky and had a brittle attitude towards the blonde despite Aubrey and Chloe being best friends. Aubrey attributed the brashness to small dog syndrome since Beca was short and quite petite.</p><p>After turning the toy off, she took it to the bathroom to wash the previous night’s fun with some warm water and soap. She dried off her self-proclaimed chick stick and dropped it into a Crown Royal bag and stored it in a box in the drawer in the other nightstand. She tossed a magazine on top for good measure.</p><hr/><p>Aubrey ran her hands through her hair and gave a good chuckle before returning to the kitchen. She got her phone out of her handbag and sat on the couch, ankles crossed daintily, as she opened the security alarm app on her phone. She scrolled back to the morning and caught a video of herself leaving the house. Not too long afterward, Chloe came out, leaving the door cracked. Beca followed almost immediately behind and pulled the door closed. Chloe used her phone to lock the house and arm the alarm electronically.</p><p>She quickly scanned the rest of the alerts and videos from the day. The townhouse had not been unarmed or unlocked again until after she came home. Nobody had come in or gone out. So the question remained – how the hell did her vibrator get turned on?</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted with the electronic door lock sliding open as her roommate came home. “Hey, Bree. How was your day?” Still baffled by the mystery, Aubrey murmured an intelligible answer. “Hello? Aubrey?”</p><p>The blonde shook her thoughts away and smiled at her friend. “The weirdest thing happened today.” As she was about to launch into the story, the doorbell rang.</p><p>Chloe bounced up. “I bet that’s Beca.” She trotted to the door and let her girlfriend in. The redhead didn’t even let the woman get all the way inside before giving her a deep kiss.</p><p>“Keep it in your pants, hobbit.” Aubrey couldn’t help but deliver a small strike at the snarky club DJ.</p><p>Chloe broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder. “Be nice, Aubrey!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Beca sarcastically added. “Be nice.” Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.</p><p>Turning her attention back to her best friend, Chloe asked, “what were you saying, Aubrey?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Aubrey mumbled. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the couch. “Are you staying for dinner?” She asked Beca as she began to pull some pans out of the kitchen cabinet.</p><p>“Oh, Beca ordered us pizza. You are welcome to join us.”</p><p>“Does this pizza include pineapple, perchance?” When neither woman answered her, Aubrey pulled some salad makings out of the fridge and made herself a large salad and retreated to her bedroom.</p><p>Beca smirked at the retreating blonde. “I can’t believe she eats in her room. Isn’t that a little… unsanitary for Aubrey? I mean, she’s a little uptight, and you’d think food would only be in the kitchen or dining room.”</p><p>“Leave her alone!” Chloe playfully swatted Beca on the shoulder. “I wish you two could get along.”</p><p>“I have no issues with Aubrey. She seems a tad bit…. high strung though.”</p><p>“Something is off with her today. She was going to tell me something right before you came.” Chloe stood and kissed Beca. “Let me go, make sure things are okay. Wait here for the pizza.” Chloe went to her roommate’s bedroom. “Knock, knock.”</p><p>“Why knock? You never do, Chlo. But come in anyway.” Aubrey was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a towel spread in front of her, eating her salad.</p><p>“You don’t have to eat in here, you know. Beca doesn’t bite.”</p><p>“I know, I just had an odd day.” Aubrey quietly told her best friend everything that had happened with her vibrator. “Just kinda freaked me out. I mean, I know I turned it off last night when you came home, and it certainly wasn’t on when I went to work this morning.”</p><p>“So this is why you are acting so odd. Maybe Buzz Lightyear really does come alive and play when the humans are gone.” Not even Chloe’s giggles were enough to lighten Aubrey’s mood.</p><p>“No, Chloe. It’s not a laughing matter. What if someone has figured a way to break into our house undetected?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Aubrey. I’m sure it was just a fluke. If someone were to break in, do you honestly think their only devious act would be to turn on Mr. Magic Bullet? Come into the living room and eat with us.”</p><p>She continued to wheedle Aubrey to spend time with her and Beca so her friend could better get to know Beca. When the redhead stood to walk back to the living room, Beca – who had been eavesdropping at the door – raced back to the couch. She was fighting her laughter as she heard how stressed and upset Aubrey was about her little prank.</p><p>That morning, everyone had rushed around to leave. Aubrey left out first with Chloe fast behind her. As she and Beca went to go out the door, Chloe had asked her to run back in and get her migraine medicine. “I think Aubrey borrowed it. The bottle would be in her nightstand.” When Beca went to get the medication, she inadvertently came across Aubrey’s toy. Realizing that maybe Aubrey wasn’t as big of a prude as she acted, Beca decided to prank her and turned the vibrator on, hoping the battery lasted until the blonde got home.</p><hr/><p>A week or so later, Aubrey came home to another rattling, yet muffled sound. She angrily threw down her things and stomped into her bedroom. She yanked open the other nightstand drawer, grabbed her secret box, dumped out the contents, and emptied her vibrator onto the bed from the purple Crown bag. Sure enough, it was turned on to high speed and buzzing away. She irritably turned it off and put the vibrator back up. This time she slipped the box up into the top of her closet.</p><p>While still baffled, she was somewhat thankful this had happened again since it reminded her to move her toy box into the closet. It’s not like she had a plethora of toys, just a few vibrators she’d purchased and experimented with during her dry spells.</p><p>But now that she had started seeing someone, she was hoping to put those dry spells to an end. She’d developed a crush on her Pilates instructor, Stacie. Imagine her surprise with the tall, lanky brunette stopped her after class a few weeks ago and asked her out. They had gone for drinks a few times, and beverages had led to dinner. And dinner had led to a few make-out sessions – very long, passionate make-out sessions.</p><p>And tonight was the night that Aubrey was going to try to rip off the proverbial bandage and ask Stacie to spend the night. Hiding her toys in the closet meant that Stacie wouldn’t accidentally be coming across them, nor would they come home to one of them mysteriously turned on in its new hiding place.</p><hr/><p>Aubrey and Chloe had wracked their brains, yet neither could figure out what was happening. Aubrey’s dry spell had ended, and she was finding that she was really into Stacie. But she was terrified that they’d come home one day to a malfunctioning Buzz Lightyear who had forgotten to turn himself off when the humans came home.</p><p>Aubrey liked Stacie – a lot – and didn’t want her to think that Aubrey needed the extra stimulation on nights they didn’t spend together. Besides, she knew how embarrassed she was when Aubrey was alone when she came home to her toy being on; she could only imagine how awful she’d feel if Stacie was with her.</p><p>As an added precaution, the blonde got the box from her closet, removed the batteries from all the vibrators, and changed the location of the box to the top of the bathroom linen closet, hidden behind her extra sheets. Surely with the batteries removed, no toys would inadvertently make themselves known. With these safety measures in place, Aubrey felt comfortable forgetting about the pocket rockets.</p><hr/><p>Several weeks passed without incident, and both roommates’ relationships were progressing nicely. Now that Aubrey was getting laid regularly, she was able to tolerate Beca’s snarky moods better, at least that’s what Beca attributed Aubrey’s change in attitude to.</p><p>One evening, Stacie and Aubrey knew they’d have the house to themselves. Chloe and Beca were celebrating some weird “month-anniversary” and were spending the night at a hotel. So Stacie took Aubrey out to a nice restaurant before they returned to the townhouse for a rare evening alone.</p><p>Aubrey no sooner locked the door as Stacie began to passionately kiss her as they both dropped articles of clothing on the way to the bedroom. “Mmmm,” Stacie muttered beneath her breath as she slipped her hands beneath Aubrey’s blouse to undo her bra. “Baby, what’s that sound?”</p><p>The blonde froze as she heard a humming drone coming from her bedroom. She tried to get Stacie to wait in the living room, but the brunette was too worked up and wanted to get in the bedroom as soon as possible. When they got to Aubrey’s room and saw what was causing the noise, Aubrey became livid while Stacie busted out in laughter.</p><p>“What the fuck, Aubrey? Are you trying to tell me something, baby?” A <a href="https://www.peepshowtoys.com/collections/thruster-pulsators/products/maia-max-silicone-vibrating-thrusting-dildo-with-suction-cup-remote-control">long, petite tapered dildo</a> was attached to the nightstand with a suction cup. The sex toy was not only vibrating on high speed and variable rhythm but also thrusting at high speed as well.</p><p>The blonde grabbed the sex toy and tried to break the seal on the suction cup to remove it from the nightstand. After a few attempts, Aubrey was finally able to remove it and found the buttons to turn it off. “I’m so sorry, Stacie. Some bizarre shit happens with sex toys in my house.”</p><p>Stacie raised her eyebrows questionably. “Do tell.”</p><p>Knowing the earlier mood was probably squashed, for the time being, Aubrey led Stacie to the kitchen, where she told her everything that had been happening. “Stacie, I swear I didn’t set this up. I’m truly embarrassed. I don’t want you to think that I need ummmm enhancements at this point in our relationship.”</p><p>The brunette grinned, “well, they can be fun and all, but in their own time and place. We’ll figure it out.”</p><hr/><p>Chloe and Beca came home from their whatever month-a-versay hotel stay on Sunday afternoon. Aubrey asked to speak with Chloe alone upstairs. She was still rattled about the situation and needed to talk to her best friend about the fancy rubber daddy that had appeared stuck to her bedside table.</p><p>Beca grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one to Stacie. “You two have a good time?” Stacie asked nonchalantly. Beca nodded her head. “I saw you earlier this week, you know.”</p><p>“Mmmm? Where?” Beca calmly took a sip of beer.</p><p>“Peep Show Toys.”</p><p>Beca quickly looked away before answering. “It’s a fun place to window shop.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Stacie studied Beca’s face carefully. “Window shop, eh?” Beca nodded, knowing<br/>Stacie had probably busted her. “Okay, we’ll leave it at that.”</p><p>The shorter one smirked as she nervously drained her beer.</p><hr/><p>No more incidents happened in Aubrey’s room or with Aubrey’s toys. Surprisingly, Beca was also being a lot nicer to the blonde and even stopped ordering pineapple on the pizzas they got for the four of them.</p><p>Everyone was off work on Presidents’ Day and took a few extra days. February was probably the best overall month for snow skiing. The two couples took a short vacation to hit the slopes in Utah while the snow was still on the ground. The four women welcomed the short break and the chance to get out of state.</p><p>Because the plane on the second leg was small, the two couples had to gate check their carry-on bags. Chloe insisted on sitting with Aubrey on one side of the aircraft which left Stacie and Beca together across the aisle. Through the window, Chloe could see the bag trailer rolling towards the belly of the airplane. When she began to visit with her best friend, an announcement came over the overhead speakers. “If passenger Beca Mitchell is on the plane, please ring your flight attendant call button.”</p><p>Beca glanced over at Stacie, who shrugged her shoulders. The shorter brunette reached up and pressed the button which lit up and rang throughout the cabin. A steward came down the aisle and bent down to Beca’s level and whispered something in her ear. A blush rose on Beca’s neck to her throat as she stood and sheepishly followed the attendant back to the front of the plane.</p><p>When she turned left to climb down the stairs to the tarmac, Stacie scooted to the aisle and gave Aubrey a high five. While Chloe was clueless, the other couple was laughing as they leaned over to look out the window. Aubrey reached over the aisle and handed Stacie a small item that Stacie quickly tucked into her pocket.</p><p>A bag handler was standing over Beca’s duffle when the flight attendant walked her over to the bag and motioned with her hand. The small brunette kneeled next to her bag and unzipped the top. Without looking, she stuck her hands in and began to fumble around the contents. When she seemed to be satisfied, she rezipped her bag, stood up, and shook hands with the bag handler. She had a chagrined look on her face when she turned back to cross the tarmac and climb the stairs.</p><p>As Beca went to sit in her seat, Aubrey gave her a cool stare then turned her back to talk to Chloe. Stacie’s body was shaking as she tried to hold in her laughter. “Dude!” Beca just stared at her.</p><p>“Not funny, Stacie. My bag was vibrating. The funny thing is, I didn’t even bring any toys on this trip.” She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. She held out her hand. “Give it up.”</p><p>Stacie’s eyes were twinkling as she dug the remote from her pocket and put it on Beca’s palm. “Payback’s a bitch, my friend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>